Mentari di Senyummu
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Daun bertingkah aneh? Kira-kira ini Halilintar yang lebay, atau memang ada sesuatu ...? [AU. Elemental Siblings. DaunxHanna. Ditulis untuk hari kelima event #BBBFluffWeek18]


**Mentari di Senyummu**

.

.

"Gem! Gawat, Gem! Daun!"

Gempa nyaris menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dicucinya ke dalam bak cuci piring. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatian kepada sang kakak, Halilintar, yang barusan datang mengagetkannya. Pemuda yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan dirinya itu tampak panik, hingga Gempa ikut-ikutan cemas dibuatnya.

"Memangnya Daun kenapa, Kak?"

Halilintar mencengkeram kedua bahu Gempa. Sepasang matanya yang beriris merah delima, menatap netra keemasan sang adik dengan sangat serius.

"Daun jadi aneh!"

"Hah?"

 _._

* * *

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Mentari di Senyummu" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #BBBFluffWeek18; Prompt: Hanakotoba (Bahasa Bunga). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. Elemental Siblings. DaunxHanna pairing. Ada OOC._**

* * *

.

.

"Jadi ... ini yang Kakak bilang aneh?"

Gempa bicara datar saja. Sementara, dari balik pintu, dirinya dan Halilintar sedang mengintip seseorang di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Tepatnya adik bungsu mereka, Daun, yang sedang asyik menyiram tanaman-tanamannya.

"Iya! Aneh, 'kan?"

Gempa memerhatikan Daun sekali lagi dengan lebih teliti. Jangan-jangan ada yang terlewat olehnya. Tapi sampai lama, ia tak menemukan apa pun yang di luar kebiasaan.

"Apanya yang aneh sih, Kak?" akhirnya Gempa menyerah.

"Kamu nggak lihat?" Halilintar menatap adik kembarnya dengan sorot tak percaya. "Daun nyiram tanaman sambil senyum-senyum!"

"Hah?" Gempa langsung pasang tatapan apalah-Kak-Hali-ini. "Memang biasanya gitu 'kan, Kak?"

"Nggak. Beda! Lihat baik-baik. Senyumnya itu lebih cerah, lebih manis. Pokoknya nggak kayak biasanya!"

"... Masa' sih?"

"Terus, coba dengerin lagu yang dia senandungkan. Biasanya dia bersenandung atau nyanyi lagu tentang bunga dan tanaman, 'kan? Tapi ini lagunya lain!"

"Hee ..."

Gempa masih merasa kakaknya berlebihan. Tapi didengarkannya juga senandung Daun dengan lebih cermat. Memang bukan musik yang biasanya dilagukan Daun saat sedang merawat tanaman.

"Lagu apa itu?" Kening Halilintar berkerut-kerut penasaran. "Kamu tahu, Gem?"

Gempa berpikir sebentar. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar lagu itu. Lantas matanya membulat sejenak, sebelum ia mengambil ponsel pintar dari sakunya.

"Kamu ngapain, Gem?" tanya Halilintar saat melihat Gempa memainkan layar sentuh ponselnya beberapa saat.

"Ah, ada." Gempa menyerahkan ponsel dengan _casing_ hitam-emas itu kepada kakaknya. "Kayaknya lagu ini deh, Kak."

Musik lembut sudah mengalun sejak beberapa detik sebelumnya. Disusul suara penyanyi pria yang sama lembutnya, melagukan lirik yang—boleh dibilang—manis.

.

 _Di daun yang ikut mengalir lembut_

 _Terbawa sungai ke ujung mata_

 _Dan aku mulai takut terbawa cinta_

 _Menghirup rindu yang sesakkan dada_

.

Halilintar _shock_ seketika.

Lagu masih mengalun, membawa suasana melankolis. Tetapi di dalam hatinya justru terjadi huru-hara yang susah diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Ini ... Ini ... Ini 'kan lagu cinta?!" Halilintar nyaris berteriak panik.

Di hadapannya, Gempa cuma memandang bingung.

"Iya. Lagu lama, sih. Judulnya Ruang Rindu, lagunya Letto. Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Memangnya kenapa?_ Ini artinya ... mungkin Daun sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Bisa jadi. Terus, memangnya kenapa?"

Halilintar memandang Gempa dengan tatapan seperti habis melihat hantu.

"Gem! Daun itu masih kecil!"

Gempa terdiam. Sejak tadi dia memang berpikir reaksi Halilintar _terlalu_ berlebihan. Tapi dia juga bisa mengerti kenapa sang kakak khawatir kepada adik mereka yang tiga tahun lebih muda itu.

Dibandingkan anak seusianya pun, Daun memang masih sangat polos dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Tapi ... Daun itu sudah kelas 9 lho, Kak," Gempa mencoba menenangkan kakaknya. "Sebentar lagi sudah mau SMA."

"Iya, tapi—"

"Kak Hali terlalu khawatir. Memang sudah waktunya Daun mengenal perasaan semacam itu."

Kali ini Halilintar yang terdiam. Ia menghela napas, lalu mematikan pemutar musik di ponsel Gempa. Dikembalikannya benda itu kepada sang adik.

"Kamu benar, Gem," kata Halilintar kemudian. "Aku cuma khawatir Daun tersakiti. Atau malah diperdaya orang saking polosnya dia."

"Jangan mikir kejauhan deh, Kak."

Halilintar menghela napas sekali lagi. Dilepaskannya pandang keluar, ke halaman belakang. Daun masih belum selesai menyiram tanaman. Anak itu terlihat sangat senang, entah karena apa, memancing Halilintar tersenyum samar melihatnya.

"Kita awasi aja dia, Kak," kata Gempa tiba-tiba. "Jangan sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Baiklah. Kurasa itu yang terbaik."

Setelah yakin kakaknya sudah lebih tenang, Gempa berpamitan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dapur. Tapi Halilintar mendadak menghentikan langkah sang adik.

"Eh, bentar. Kenapa _playlist_ -mu tadi isinya lagu cinta semua?"

Pertanyaan tak terduga itu membuat Gempa salah tingkah. Rona samar pun mewarnai pipinya.

"Jangan bilang kamu juga lagi jatuh cinta?"

Tebakan Halilintar sepertinya tepat sasaran, karena Gempa hanya tertawa canggung. Semakin salah tingkah.

"Eh? Beneran? Siapa cewek itu? Teman sekolah kita?"

"Kak Hali, apaan sih ..."

Halilintar berubah jadi _kepo_ , tetapi Gempa terus menghindar.

"Udah ya, Kak. Aku ke dapur dulu."

Dengan itu, Gempa langsung kabur. Tidak membiarkan Halilintar menginterogasinya lebih jauh.

"Oi, Gem! Aku aja belum punya pacar, masa' kamu udah duluin aku?!"

"Bodo', ah!"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Ng? Kayaknya tadi ada suara ...?"

Daun terusik sejenak dari kegiatan siram-menyiram di taman pribadinya. Sepasang mata bulat beriris karamel miliknya, menatap heran ke arah pintu rumah. Tidak ada apa-apa di situ.

"Cuma perasaanku, ya?"

Daun mengangkat bahu, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi selesai. Petak terakhir di bagian pojok taman kecilnya mendapatkan perhatian khusus. Tampak serumpun tulip kuning bermekaran. Warnanya begitu cerah dan menyegarkan.

Daun tersenyum senang. Mekarnya tulip-tulip ini memang sudah dinanti-nantikannya.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Daun mengambil gunting tanaman yang sudah disiapkannya di dekat rumpun tulip. Didekatkannya gunting itu ke salah satu batang tulip. Namun, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Raut riang di wajah Daun dengan cepat tersaput mendung. Diturunkannya gunting yang sejak tadi masih digenggamnya.

"Bunga, maaf ya ... aku harus potong kamu."

Daun berbicara penuh perasaan di depan tulip-tulip itu, seolah mereka bisa memahami ucapannya. Meskipun masih terlihat sedih, dipotongnya juga tulip kuning itu sebanyak tiga batang.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal bikin rangkaian bunganya."

Pelan-pelan Daun mulai tenang kembali. Ia pun bangkit, lantas membereskan semua peralatan berkebun sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Kak Gem?"

Gempa teralih dari piring basah yang sedang dilap olehnya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Daun sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Tiga batang tulip kuning di tangan Daun langsung menarik perhatian Gempa. Namun, dia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Kenapa, Daun?"

"Kakak punya plastik _parcel_ yang agak tebal, 'kan? Itu ... yang ada motifnya?"

Gempa mengerutkan kening. "Ya, sepertinya masih ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Daun boleh minta?"

"Boleh aja, sih. Ada di laci, di kamar Kakak. Ambil aja."

"Makasih, Kak."

Sambil tersenyum cerah, Daun bergegas menuju kamar Gempa di lantai dua. Namun, saat melewati ruang keluarga, Halilintar menyela langkahnya.

"Kamu mau bikin sesuatu?" tanya Halilintar yang tadi ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua adiknya.

Daun mengangguk. "Mau bikin rangkaian bunga, Kak."

"Untuk?" Mata Halilintar terfokus pada tulip di tangan sang adik.

Daun terkekeh samar. "Mau Daun kasih ke seseorang."

"Oh ..." Halilintar menatap mata adiknya yang begitu bening. "Siapa? Cewek, ya?"

"Iya."

Halilintar membeku di tempat.

"Kamu ... mau kasih bunga ke cewek?" tanyanya kemudian, masih merasa jangan-jangan dirinya sedang berhalusinasi.

Daun mengangguk pelan, lantas memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Mungkin heran melihat tatapan horor Halilintar kepadanya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kak?" Raut wajah polos itu pun didatangi cemas. "Daun salah, ya?"

Sungguh, Halilintar sangat tergoda untuk menjawab 'iya'. Tapi siapa yang tega melihat tatapan mata bening yang nyaris berkaca-kaca itu?

"Ng ... Nggak ... Nggak, kok. Nggak salah."

Wajah Daun kembali ceria seketika. Sambil tersenyum cerah, dia pun berpamitan pada kakaknya untuk naik ke lantai dua. Sementara, Halilintar masih berdiri mematung sambil memandangi kepergian Daun.

Sampai semenit lewat setelah sosok anak itu tak tampak lagi di matanya, barulah Halilintar menjatuhkan diri ke sofa yang empuk. Lantas menghempaskan punggungnya ke belakang, membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemas di sandarannya.

Semenit.

Dua menit.

Terus diam tak bergerak dengan tatapan menerawang. Gempa yang baru keluar dari dapur dan melihat kakaknya seperti itu, sontak mengerutkan kening. Dikiranya Halilintar _kesambet._

"Kak Hali kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mendekat.

"Gem ..."

"Apa?"

"Daun sudah besar, ya ..."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Daun bergumam menyanyikan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favoritnya. Jalanan sepi membuatnya tak ragu bernyanyi sendirian, membiarkan lirik manis itu mengiringi langkahnya.

.

 _Tak pernah 'ku ragu dan s'lalu kuingat_

 _Kerlingan matamu dan sentuhan hangat_

 _'Ku saat itu takut mencari makna_

 _Tumbuhkan rasa yang sesakkan dada_

.

Nyanyian itu terhenti. Daun tersenyum sendiri, meresapi lirik yang baru saja didendangkannya. Benar, selama ini dia memang takut mengartikan 'perasaan aneh' yang muncul setiap kali menatap gadis itu. Rasa hangat, gembira, bahkan cemas yang bercampur aduk. Dia sudah diam-diam bertanya kepada beberapa kawan dekatnya. Bahkan pernah sekali memastikannya kepada Gempa, tentunya tanpa menyebutkan nama. Tanpa memberitahu bahwa rasa itu adalah miliknya.

Dan sekarang dia sudah yakin, perasaan ini benar adanya.

Daun menghela napas panjang. Tinggal lima meter di depan, adalah tempat yang ditujunya. Hanna Florist. Sebuah toko bunga yang diberi nama menurut nama putri tunggal sang pemiliknya. Di sinilah Daun biasa membeli bibit-bibit bunga. Dan di sinilah, untuk pertama kalinya dia berjumpa seseorang yang tak kalah cantiknya dari bunga mana pun. Yang senyumnya bahkan lebih hangat daripada sinar mentari.

Langkah ringan nan tenang membawa Daun semakin dekat ke pintu toko. Namun, tiga langkah sebelum mencapainya, pemuda itu berhenti. Sambil mengerutkan kening, dia berbalik, lalu memandang berkeliling. Sejak tadi, pikirannya memang dipenuhi oleh seseorang yang hendak ditemuinya di toko ini. Meskipun begitu, samar-samar ia merasa sedang diikuti. Tapi ternyata jalanan sepi.

"Cuma perasaanku, ya?" katanya sambil memiringkan kepala.

Saat itulah, sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di dekat perempatan tak jauh dari toko. Arahnya sama dengan arah dia datang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu berwarna hitam-hitam sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. Daun bahkan melihat dua pasang sepatu hitam yang rasanya dia kenal. Satu bergaris merah, dan satu lagi bergaris keemasan.

"Daun?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan lembut, mengejutkan Daun yang sedang menimbang-nimbang hendak memeriksa bayangan misterius tadi atau tidak. Ia pun langsung berbalik ke sumber suara.

Seorang gadis manis seumurannya sudah berdiri di sana. Dia memiliki rambut pendek dan iris mata yang sama-sama berwarna cokelat. Baju lengan panjang berwarna kuning, tampak dilapisi luaran merah muda bermotif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih. Berpadu sempurna dengan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu kets merah muda yang memberi kesan kasual. Tak lupa _goggle_ pink yang bertengger manis di atas kepala, membuat keseluruhan penampilannya tampak unik.

"Ternyata benar Daun," gadis itu berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut. "Kamu sedang apa berdiri sendirian di sini?"

Daun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, Hanna." Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya bergerak menyembunyikan tulip kuning yang sejak tadi dibawanya, ke balik punggung. "Nggak ... Itu ... Sepertinya tadi aku lihat ada orang sembunyi di sana—"

Daun menunjuk tiang listrik di dekat perempatan. Tapi, apa pun yang dilihatnya tadi, sudah tidak tampak lagi di tempat itu.

"Eh? Kok nggak ada?" Daun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Mungkin kamu salah lihat?" Hanna ikut mengamati seputaran tiang listrik itu, penasaran.

Akhirnya Daun mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin."

"Kamu mau beli bibit bunga lagi?" tanya Hanna kemudian sambil tersenyum. "Ada bibit mawar spesies baru, lho!"

Rona tipis mewarnai pipi Daun. Hanna selalu bersemangat saat membicarakan bunga. Dan Daun sangat menyukai itu.

"O-Oh ya?" Daun sedikit tergagap. "Seperti apa mawarnya?"

"Mawar merah sih, tapi tanpa duri."

"Oh!" Mata Daun membulat. Dia sudah banyak mendengar dan membaca tentang mawar yang terbilang langka itu, tetapi belum pernah melihatnya sendiri secara langsung. "Wah ... aku juga mau coba menanamnya."

Hanna tertawa kecil melihat antusiasme pelanggan setia tokonya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!"

Hanna sudah hendak beranjak ke dalam toko, tapi Daun menahan langkahnya.

"Hanna, sebentar."

Secepat Hanna yang kembali berbalik kembali ke arahnya, Daun mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari balik punggung. Tanpa banyak cakap, disodorkannya tulip kuning itu kepada Hanna.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Dipandanginya tiga batang tulip berwarna kuning cerah yang dirangkai sederhana, setengah terbungkus plastik transparan bermotif daun-daun hijau kecil. Pita kain kecil berwarna merah tersimpul cantik melengkapinya.

"Untukmu," kata Daun tanpa basa-basi. Rona tipis di wajahnya masih belum pudar.

Hanna tampak terkejut, tapi diterimanya juga bunga itu dengan senyum menghias bibir.

"Kamu pasti tahu bahasa bunga, 'kan?" tanya Daun tiba-tiba.

Hanna mengangguk. Sebagai putri pemilik toko bunga, tentu saja hal itu adalah pengetahuan wajib baginya. Detik berganti, dan gadis itu tersentak kecil, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Maksudmu ... tulip kuning ini ...?"

Hanna memandang bunga di tangannya sejenak, lantas beralih menatap Daun.

"Aku suka melihat Hanna tersenyum!" Daun berkata dengan polosnya.

Satu senyum cerah yang lebar menghiasi wajah Daun, membuat Hanna merona seketika.

"Te-Terima kasih." Hanna menunduk, sedikit salah tingkah. "Ya sudah. Masuk, yuk."

"Oke."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Daun tampak lebih bahagia daripada saat berangkat, ketika dia pulang ke rumah menjelang senja. Tangan kirinya menenteng bibit mawar yang sebelumnya ditawarkan oleh Hanna. Sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa setangkai mawar merah yang tak memiliki satu duri pun di batangnya.

Mawar pemberian Hanna.

Saat melewati ruang keluarga, dilihatnya Halilintar dan Gempa sedang bersantai sambil menonton televisi. Daun pun mendekat. Ternyata kedua kakaknya sedang menyaksikan acara kartun _superhero_ berjudul _BoBoiBoy Galaxy._

"Kak Gem," panggil Daun ragu, khawatir mengganggu kakaknya yang sedang asyik menonton. Dia lega ketika Gempa langsung menoleh. "Punya vas bunga nggak?"

Gempa memandangi bunga di tangan adiknya. "Buat bunga mawar itu?"

Daun mengangguk.

"Sini, biar aku yang taruh bunganya di vas. Kamu letakkan dulu bibit itu di halaman belakang."

"Iya, Kak."

Daun menyerahkan bunganya kepada Gempa, lalu bergegas ke halaman belakang. Gempa pun pergi ke gudang, mengambil vas yang dimaksud. Tinggal Halilintar sendirian, masih menonton TV.

Tak sampai lima menit, Gempa kembali dengan vas berisi air dan bunga. Diletakkannya benda itu di atas meja.

"Apa ada artinya?" tiba-tiba Halilintar berkata ketika Gempa kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm? Apanya?" Gempa balik bertanya.

"Tulip kuning dan mawar merah. Kayak pernah dengar yang begituan."

"Oh ... maksud Kakak, bahasa bunga? Cek aja di internet."

Tampaknya Halilintar terlalu _kepo_ untuk tidak mengikuti saran adik kembarnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel, dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya dalam hitungan detik.

"Tulip kuning ... berarti cinta yang ditolak ... atau bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kening Halilintar berkerut ketika membaca kata-kata itu di layar ponselnya. "Kok ... negatif banget gini?"

"Mana, Kak?" Gempa ikut penasaran. "Coba aku lihat."

Halilintar membiarkan Gempa mengutak-atik ponselnya sejenak.

"Oh, masih ada lagi di bawah, Kak," kata Gempa sambil mendekatkan ponsel pintar itu kepada sang kakak supaya mereka bisa membacanya berdua. "Sepertinya, sekarang maknanya sudah bergeser. Tulip kuning melambangkan keceriaan dan harapan. Bisa juga berarti 'ada mentari di senyummu'. Waah ..."

Gempa tertawa kecil, baru kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ternyata Daun romantis juga, ya. Kak Hali harus belajar dari dia."

"Diam kau!"

Halilintar bersungut-sungut. Mimpi apa semalam, sampai diledek Gempa seperti ini?

"Terus, kalau mawar?"

Halilintar melanjutkan topik bahasan tentang bahasa bunga, sekalian mengalihkan perhatian Gempa.

"Mmm ... Kayaknya yang ini deh, Kak."

Gempa menyerahkan kembali ponsel ber- _casing_ hitam-merah milik Halilintar.

"Mawar merah tanpa duri?" tanya Halilintar yang dibalas anggukan oleh Gempa. Ia pun melanjutkan membaca. "Artinya ... cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hee ... Pantesan Daun bahagia banget. Agresif juga ya, gadis kecil itu ..."

"Apanya yang agresif, Kak?"

Halilintar dan Gempa nyaris terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar begitu dekat. Tahu-tahu saja, Daun sudah berdiri di samping kakak sulungnya.

"Daun?!" Halilintar cepat-cepat menyimpan ponselnya kembali. "Sejak kapan kamu di situ?"

"Barusan." Daun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kakak tadi lihat apa, sih?"

Halilintar sedikit salah tingkah. "Bukan apa-apa, kok."

Sementara itu, Gempa tersenyum lembut, lalu ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan. "Daun, bunganya sudah kumasukkan ke dalam vas. Mau kamu taruh di kamarmu?"

Daun mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. Diambilnya vas putih berbahan keramik itu dari atas meja.

"Makasih, Kak."

"Sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu, Daun ke kamar dulu, ya."

Baru selangkah beranjak, tiba-tiba Daun berbalik kembali.

"Oh ya, Kak Hali habis pergi keluar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Kok masih pakai sepatu di dalam rumah?"

Halilintar tersentak. Baru sadar ternyata dirinya masih mengenakan sepatu kets hitam bergaris merah kesayangannya. Secepat kilat dialihkannya pandangan kepada Gempa. Niatnya ingin meminta bantuan, tapi ia malah menyadari sesuatu yang lain.

Halilintar sangat tahu, ketika Daun pulang tadi, Gempa juga masih memakai sepatu. Tapi, entah sejak kapan, dia sudah berganti sandal yang biasa dipakainya di rumah.

 _Apa dia sekalian ganti sandal waktu mencari vas tadi?_

Begitulah pikir Halilintar. Dipandangnya Gempa. Anak itu tampak serius menonton tayangan televisi. Padahal sedang iklan.

 _Dasar pengkhianat!_ Seperti itulah jeritan hati Halilintar.

"Kak Hali?"

Halilintar tersentak, nyaris melupakan Daun yang masih menatapnya dengan mata bertanya-tanya.

"Ng ... Itu ... Aku ... habis olahraga sore. Biasa, _jogging_."

"Oh ..." Entah kenapa, Daun masih memandangi Halilintar. "Tahu nggak, Kak? Tadi kayak ada orang ngikutin Daun."

"Hah?" Tanpa sadar, detak jantung Halilintar menguat. "O-Oh ya? Kalau gitu, kamu harus hati-hati."

Daun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Kak Gem. Kak Hali juga. Daun sayang kalian."

Dengan itu, Daun beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Halilintar yang bengong, dan Gempa yang sempat tersentak kecil.

"Wah ... Sepertinya dia tahu," kata Gempa setelah Daun hilang dari pandangan. "Kak Hali sih, pakai diam-diam ngikutin Daun segala."

"Apaan? Kamu 'kan ikutan juga!" protes Halilintar dengan muka memerah.

"Aku ngawasin Kak Hali, biar nggak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Apa katamu?!"

Halilintar dan Gempa masih ribut sendiri setelah itu. Tanpa sadar bahwa pembicaraan mereka masih terdengar oleh Daun.

Di lantai dua, Daun langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang tepat di sebelah tangga. Senyum tak lepas-lepas dari wajahnya. Bahkan sampai ia meletakkan vas berisi mawar merah itu ke meja kecil di sisi ranjang.

Rasanya banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Semuanya hal yang mendebarkan dan mengejutkan bagi Daun. Yang jelas, saat ini, Daun merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***.

.

Hai, teman-teman~! \\(^o^)

Akhirnya jadi juga _fic_ buat hari kelima _Fluff Week_. Kali ini aku bikin di genre _family_ yang berpadu dengan _romance_. Semoga nggak aneh, hahaha ...

Sengaja bikinnya _pairing_ yang nggak biasa sih, DaunHanna. Kupilih Hanna, alias versi _English_ -nya Yaya yang tanpa kerudung, (salah satu) alasannya simpel aja. Karena nama Hanna terdengar seperti kata 'hana' dalam bahasa Jepang, yang berarti 'bunga'. #yha

Baiklah. Jumpa lagi di _fic_ berikutnya. :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **19.01.2018**


End file.
